


Warmth

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Comfort No Hurt, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 12 - Comfort FoodAlec comes home after a long day to a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to do with comfort food... so I did comfort AND food 😅😅

It had been an extremely long and tiring day at the institute today.

For one, there had been several meetings with the Institute heads, all about the relations with Downworlders in their respective cities. Then, Alec had to deal with a few hours of training and patrol - being Consul didn’t exempt him from all of that - and after dealing with a horde of Raum demons, Alec was thoroughly exhausted.

He’d messaged Magnus that he’d be late, but that was a couple of hours ago, and now it was close to midnight. Alec quickly pulled out his phone, letting Magnus know that he was on his way home now. Magnus replied immediately in acknowledgement, and Alec hurried through the windy streets, eager to get back to his husband and children.

The loft was warm when Alec stepped in, lit only by a golden reading lamp. As quiet as possible, Alec pulled off his gear and weapons, leaving them in their designated corner. When he turned around towards the bedroom, it was to see Magnus standing in the open doorway of the bedroom, dim moonlight filtering in through the windows from behind and highlighting his outline.

“Hello, love,” Magnus greeted as Alec moved over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “I take it you didn’t have an easy day?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it hard, just… too long,” Alec said with a shrug and a smile. Magnus gave a small shake of his head and a shrug, then gestured for Alec to come inside. 

He led Alec to the door of the bathroom which was firmly shut, and said, “Well, I figured that you were having a  _ long  _ day, so I put this together for you.”

Alec frowned a little. “What did you do?”

Magnus gave him a secretive smile, then pushed the door open, ushering Alec inside. Alec let out a tiny gasp - at the opposite end of the bathroom, the large, exuberant bathtub that Alec always complained was too large for two people was filled with bubbly water, tendrils of steam curling into the air, and condensing on the cool tiles that lined the walls. Rose petals were scattered all over the white foam, and the air smelled of eucalyptus and lavender. Candles floated all around the bathroom, held up by familiar blue sparks, lending the whole place an unearthly glow.

“Magnus,“ Alec whispered, any breath that lingered in his lungs having been knocked out at this sight. “I-“

Magnus kissed his cheek. “You deserve to have a long, nice bath after a long day, do you not, darling?”

Alec smiled sheepishly. “I suppose so. Will you be joining me?”

Magnus winked. “Oh, I’m definitely planning to.”

Alec laughed. They took off their clothes, and Magnus got in first, leaning back against the ceramic walls of the tub and beckoning Alec in. Alec failed to stifle a gasp as he entered the tub, the scalding hot water seeping straight to his bones and pushing away all his weariness at once. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s torso, pulling him back against his chest, and Alec let out a sigh as a wave of comfort overtook him. 

“Feels good?” Magnus asked, his mouth brushing against Alec’s ear, his fingers tracing light patterns on Alec’s stomach.

“Very good,” was all Alec could manage. This was  _ blissful,  _ the heat of the water and the warmth of Magnus, the scents and sights that were all around him. He felt rather than saw Magnus’s smile.

“Did you have dinner?” Magnus asked, placing a light kiss just below Alec’s ear. Alec chuckled -  _ of course Magnus would ask that. _

“Not really. We had a lot of patrolling to do.”

“ _ Alexander.” _

“Sorry.” Alec squeaked when Magnus flicked a disapproving finger against his skin.

“You  _ know  _ you ought to eat properly, Alec,” Magnus said, his arms going tighter around Alec as he buried his face in Alec’s neck and laid a kiss there. “Anyway, what do you want to eat now?”

“Will you be stealing it from a restaurant?” Alec asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

Magnus chuckled. “It’s either that or leftover pasta.”

“I’d rather have the leftover pasta,” Alec said, and Magnus sighed.

He flicked a hand and a bowl of pasta appeared, floating right in front of Alec. With another wave of Magnus’s hand, it was reheated. Magnus moved his hands to grab the porcelain bowl, and then held up a forkful in front of Alec’s mouth.

“Say ahhh-“ Magnus teased.

Alec grinned. “I can eat on my own, you know.”

“Sh,” Magnus said, brushing his lips against Alec’s ear. “Let me.”

Alec’s grin fractured, changing into something warmer, softly, and he let Magnus feed him the pasta - which was warm and spicy and absolutely delicious. He leaned back into Magnus as he chewed, feeling warmth everywhere, from the food and from the bath and from  _ Magnus,  _ monopolising every part of his body until he felt his heart fracture just the tiniest bit.

As Magnus kept feeding him the pasta, Alec could feel his throat tightening and pressure building up behind his eyes. He closed his eyes, his chest hurting as immense joy and love burst in his heart like a firecracker, running through his veins and clouding all of Alec’s senses. 

“Alexander?” Magnus said softly, his hand brushing across Alec’s cheek, and Alec realised that there were tears streaming down his face. “Is everything okay?”

Alec shook his head and gave Magnus a sincere smile.

“It’s too spicy,” was all he said.

Magnus was silent for a moment, as if he knew Alec was lying, but then he kissed Alec’s cheek and then all was forgotten.

The night went on, and soon the pasta was over and Magnus was running his hands comfortingly up and down Alec’s arms, telling him a story about one of his clients, and Alec was throwing his back against Magnus’s shoulder and laughing, and it was perfect.

Later, long after the water in the bathtub went cold and Magnus and Alec had slipped under the silk covers, and Magnus’s arms were wound around Alec, holding him close. All Alec could feel was _warmth_ _ , warmth, warmth,  _ and all he could think, with a soft smile on his face, was that he was the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
